A touch control display apparatus may detect a coordinate of a finger within a display screen plane of the touch control display apparatus through a touch control electrode, and provides corresponding display based on the coordinate.
Conventionally, a transparent conductive glass is usually employed, e.g., ITO (indium tin oxide), to manufacture the touch control electrode. However, the transparent conductive glass has a larger resistance, causing insufficient sensitivity when detecting a touch control.
In order to solve the problem of relatively large resistance in the case of employing a transparent conductive glass to manufacture the control electrode, there exists a technology which uses a metal mesh electrode as the touch control electrode.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structural diagram of an existing metal mesh electrode. In FIG. 1, the touch control electrode 110 is made of interleaved metal wires. Because the metal wires forming the touch control electrode 110 are zig-zag wires, many sharp pointed angles are present in the touch control electrode 110. The metal wires in a horizontal direction also have a long stretch, causing a larger transverse resistance of the touch control electrode 110.